


Vlad

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accents, F/M, Voice Kink, dracula-tom!, role play, though more sweet than naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC prefers Gary Oldman's Dracula to Tom's Adam in OLLA. This plants a seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlad

"Can I tempt you to some cheesecake, Josie?" Tom stood, beginning to lift our empty plates from the table.

I squeezed my friend’s forearm across the table. “Go on, you know you want to!”

Josie relaxed back in her chair, clearly grappling with the thought. We had stuffed her with pizza. If she had a tiny space for pudding it would probably be a miracle.

"Ach, you guys… don’t tempt me. I’ll be sick! Maybe later, if you must."

"Very well," Tom nudged me as he walked past, carrying our dishes into the kitchen. "No  need to ask _you_ if you want any, love.”

The extent to which me and Tom could bond over desserts was worrying sometimes. On one date night we went to a restaurant and perturbed all the staff by ordering a three-course meal entirely comprised of puddings.

Well, it had to be done once. And we made a valiant effort of incorporating some nutritional value into it. The banoffee pie did have bananas, the apple and pecan sponge had… appley bits… and the molten brownie tart had… well.. there was calcium in the cream

"I watched Only Lovers Left Alive the other day." Josie interrupts me from my sugar-infused reverie, nodding towards the kitchen door behind which Tom scurries about, pulling things out of the fridge.

"What did you think?"

"Honestly? I loved it."

I _knew_ she would. She’s an indie flick chick. She probably saw it for Tilda Swinton, but don’t tell Tom.

"It ain’t Twilight."

She rolls her eyes. “Thank _God.”_

I lean in _._ "Though between you and me, Francis Ford Coppola’s Dracula is still my favourite vampire."

"He’s too camp!"

"A good vampire needs a healthy dose of camp! God bless Gary Oldman"

"Why?" Tom comes back in chuckling, cheesecake tray in one hand, a stack of small plates in the other.

"For his stereotypical ‘I vant to suck your blud’ accent in Dracula," Josie hoots.

I snort with laughter. “If you’re gonna go Vampire, you might as well go Full Vampire.”

Tom raises an eyebrow. “I should have suggested that to Jim while we were shooting Lovers.” He meticulously starts slicing the yummy dessert.

Josie hands out the plates. “If you had gone ‘Full Vampire’ in that, I swear to God I would have boycotted watching it in protest.”

___________________________

I lay on my side under the covers in our bed, the bedside lamp dimly giving light to the room. Josie had left about half an hour ago, and after cleaning things up, me and Tom had also decided to call it a night. He was in the bathroom.

I rubbed my eyes. Tomorrow was Sunday, and luckily both of us had the whole day free. I _could_ go to a morning gym class, but that wasn’t feeling so appealing right now. Not with my food baby.

Tom saunters in, a small smile on his lips. He’s still in his clothes - a dress shirt and trousers.

"Hey handsome," I grin, and inadvertently yawn at him, covering my mouth with my hand.

He closes the door behind him, and pads over to the bed, beginning to crawl over it until he is on all fours over me. His blue eyes have a sparkle in them.

I reach up to stroke my fingers along the little hairs that line his jaw.

"What’s up?" I murmur sleepily as he gazes down silently at me.

He lowers down so he is resting on his forearms, and plays with the tips of my hair in-between his fingers.

"I believe Adam vas unsatisfaktory to you,"  he leans down and skims the tip of his nose along my cheek, making me shudder. His Romanian accent is impeccable.

I swallow. “No, no he was really… very… cute.”

Tom’s nose trails down to under my ear, where he buries his face in my hair and inhales deeply. “No…,” he sighs loudly, “zat is not gut enough.”

I giggle and start to wrap my arms around his wide shoulders.

"Ah ah ah," he tuts, and pulls back to kneel over me. He then leans over to the bedside table and rummages about until he retrieves his black driving gloves.

"Let us do this properly," he says quietly, and I watch as he slides the leather gloves over his long fingers. "As a true wampire may do."

My mouth bursts open as I laugh, and Tom tries to keep a straight face as he takes my hands in his. He brings one hand to his lips and starts to brush his lips across my knuckles, back and forth. He closes his eyes, and takes a long breath. I can feel the warm air tickle over my skin as he exhales.

"I can smell your blut, my angel," Tom opens his eyes which glimmer at me as he plants a soft, dry kiss on the bank of my hand. The action quickly stops my laughter. I am arrested by the gesture, and the look in his eyes.

He turns his face a little, and laps his tongue once slowly along my knuckles, dipping in and out of the crevices in between them. “My princessa,” he whispers with a slight hiss, and it makes me squirm under him.

He squeezes my fingers in his leather-gloved ones, then lets go of them, letting my hands fall to my sides. Swiftly, he turns off the bedside lamp, and we are plunged into darkness.

"It is most unvise to allow a wampire into your bed chamber at night, little one," his slow deep voice catches me off guard, low and gravelly at my ear, and I gasp, my hands fumbling about in the dark to hold onto him. They soon find his shoulders, and I try to pull him closer to me, so his body is next to mine. Instead, he holds himself above me.

He moves and I feel his warm breath at my other ear. “Most dangerous. Vot if somethink vere to happen to you?” With an open mouth, his lips graze along my neck.

He pauses, and slowly laps at my throat with his flat warm tongue. “Yess…,” his nose slides along the now-wet skin there. “I can almost taste you…”

I notice my hips are tilting up underneath him, trying to connect with his, yet just meeting air.

I cry out as his teeth bite gently at my skin. He holds his teeth there for a moment, a rising warm sensation, then lets go and licks the marks soothingly.

"So fragile…," he croons, and a hand snakes up along the other side of my body until leather-clad fingers gently grip my chin. He turns my face to look away from him, exposing my neck.

"Aah," he breathes as he takes in my skin. "I have craved you for five hundret years."

I giggle.

"Vy are you laughing, my nymph?" his serious accented voice whispers across my jaw.

I bite my lip.

"Do you not believe my vurds?" his voice is gentle, his lips moving next to the corner of my mouth. His hand slips away from my chin, and I shift my face to look at him.

He looks down at me with wide, feigned-hurt eyes.

"Do you not believe the vurds of your faithful servant, doomed to valk zis Earff alone until you, _you_ , scorched into my cold existence?”

I look up at him, dumbfounded. I wish I could be as poetic with words as Tom, yet I am truly lost in this game, this role play, and feel overtaken by awe.

I just want to kiss him.

"Tom, please..," I start to move, my hands reaching up to his hair, to pull his head down towards me yet he reaches around and prises my hands from his hair with those gloved fingers.

He slowly guides my hands back down until they are resting either side of my head, his hands holding them down against the mattress,

"Zere iss no Tom here, my siren," he gravely confesses to me, looking at me through his brow. "Only Vlad."

"Please," I whisper quietly, as if he could understand what I want from him by that little word alone.

He drops his hips, his groin now meeting mine with only a bed sheet between us, and pins me down.

His eyes dart between mine, searchingly.

"Pleasse… vot?"

"Please… kiss me…"

He runs his nose along my eyebrow as he whispers. “I vant to hear you say my name.”

"Tom…"

"Husssssh….," he squeezes my hands in his for emphasis, and brings his lips to my ear. "Zere is no more of zis Tom ov which you speak. Only Vlad." He takes my earlobe between his teeth and tugs, and at the same time pushes his pelvis into mine, making my core clench.

A hand lets go of mine, and soon fingers trail lightly through my hair.

"Say it. Say it, my english rose, ant zen i shall do more than merely kiss you."

I feel almost guilty saying ‘another man’s name’ as I whisper “Vlad”, yet am met with tender, devilishly teasing kisses and ministrations from his clever tongue.

___________________

"Thank you," I sigh happily, snuggling up against Tom’s back as he spoons me.

"I love you," he whispers, and squeezes his arms around me, before yawning.

"I take it you prefer Vlad to Adam, then," he mumbles, and I reach my hand up to stroke his cheek as he nestles his head on my shoulder.

"I do, although he is quite a handful," I close my eyes and wriggle in his arms, sleep on its way.

"I’ll protect you from him, then," he whispers.

I smile.

….

"I can alvays get through to you, my princessa."

x


End file.
